As the pervasiveness of computers grows, so do concerns over their security. Many security issues stem from malevolent software, user mistakes, and/or a failure to upgrade programs with known security holes. Typically, users are unaware of these security issues because the user interfaces only with a front end application, such as a user interface. Problems associated with these and other security issues could largely be prevented if the user interface effectively communicated the notions of security with the user of the computer.
These and other problems exist in known computer systems.